Broken is This Dream
by Dreams of a Reality
Summary: Dream is mere life for them as reality fades away and trapped are their hearts; will they ever find themselves in this strange place?
1. Prologue

♪ **Broken is this Dream **♪

_**-Prologue- **_

_Time holds together reality… reality no longer with holds peace…  
__Peaceable beings move on…  
__Tragedy is born, along with new lives and hope… __True ones, will have their faith die-_

_Dreams now hold the lines of reality, along with new hope-  
__Can those trapped, find a way out?  
__Can those perceived in doubt-  
__Find new ways?_

_Loved ones will loves others-  
__Hated ones will now be loved-  
__What sort of reality this is?  
__The kind you can't escape…  
__The kind you must live…  
__The kind you endure-  
__And learn to enjoy._

_Wonderful- is horrible.  
__Amazing- is disastrous.  
__Yes- is no.  
__And love- is dream.  
__And- Dream-  
__Is fantasy…_

_Can you pull away from fantasy?  
__Or shall it hold you- deep within its depths-  
__And keep you for time indefinite-  
__Will you learn the secrets this new world beholds?  
__For-  
__Broken is this dream… _


	2. Secrets of Beginnings

**Broken is This Dream**

Ichi: **Secrets of Beginnings**

_By: Dreams of a Reality_

* * *

_From the day of beginnings, born, is imperfection; in sightings of hatred and betrayal start. For I have sinned with my mind, and hated with my eyes. My heart is tempted and my soul drenched with ice. Can love survive? In a time of awakenings and confusion, can one break free from fantasy? Can one lie break apart a civilization of hope and faith? With one true enough, only fear and ties can break a bond, so eternal…_

* * *

**Lettuce's P.O.V**

Is this what life means? Sitting in front of an empty window ceil, glaring out at the moon's rays? Life has a funny way of perceiving itself, if so. Will life let this day end with a mere goodbye, and saying sorry? I wish. I thought I had friends, I thought I had met love, in one human, so sweet; hair of gold and eyes of sapphires. It is all a lie… She took him away. She knew how I cared. However, it is out of line, for me to be angered with such childish thoughts; I'm a kind person, it should not faze me. It's just she was so kind, yet so deceiving, that cat. Her ears and tail, playful, but eyes shifty. I should've seen it coming… and just the way he looks at her.

"I should have known… Gomen-nasai… For myself…" I sighed clenching my left hand into a fist. She's so beautiful, and I'm so… Sigh, life is so doubtful. It's just… I can't stop thinking about him; his smile, those twinkling eyes. He's perfect. I didn't deserve him anyway. A breeze flew by my window, sending chills up my arms. I merely hugged myself for warmth. As I stared outside, the stars twinkled at me. It made me smile a bit. It made me think, what if we weren't meant to be after all. Maybe he has now found the right person. Maybe I will just always be someone in the background… Maybe love just plainly, isn't for me… I closed my eyes at that moment letting a tear drip off my pale cheek. My lip pushed out and my stomach had felt like it dropped.

"All I wanted…" Lettuce whispered, "Is just… To feel wanted." Lettuce looked down at her criss-crossed legs. Why am I all alone? I thought. The only thing I could always count on were friends… Now I don't know if I even have that…

The longer I sat next to my window, the longer everything lingered on my mind. The more it made me think about him. The more it made me feel like I wanted out. The more… it made me feel, like I was unloved. Had my friend betrayed me? Or have I betrayed her? I sat up straighter and pulled my knees up against my bosom and hugged them close. This time, this time I have to myself, is the best thing I possess… I frowned staring back out into the starry night…

**

* * *

**

**Ryou's P.O.V.**

I lay down quietly in my bed, thinking about all the happenings through the day. My window was open, and I could feel the calm breeze being brought in. I felt so relaxed. Is life meant to feel like this? Feeling disgraced and left behind, yet still joyful? Is one meant to be happy and the other alone and depressed like a swan in a dark winter? I closed my eyes and smiled at myself; not knowing what I was smiling for. I brought my hands behind my head and rested down on them. I lay there silently as I reminisced on the days past. I should be happy with recent happenings… Having found the girl of my dreams… as it seems anyway. I just worry about Lettuce… She seems so gloom lately. I don't know, it's kind of weird for me to care… I grabbed a small tennis ball, lying next to my bed, and threw it in the air, catching it. I did this repeatedly while I thought.

As I lay there in my bed longer, and longer, it made me regret my decision. Did I do right? Or did I demise my thoughts with falseness. Maybe I was right. I chose correct, maybe. I smiled at myself again, picturing the memories made earlier. Her lips…

"Her lips," I began, "So soft and pale; her cheeks, so smooth and peach; her hair, so beautiful and fragrant, long and pink…" I sat up in bed and glared outside my open window. How I remember that moment. I thought. Holding her in my arms, feeling her breath on my bosom… caressing her hair and embracing her body. That moment I kissed her, I knew, it was meant to be.

"Aishiteru…" I whispered as I walked up to my window, "Aishiteru itsudemo…" I continued, "Aishiteru itsudemo, as long as the sky is blue, and the darkness black… as long as the earth abound and the stars bright… as long as… I still breath and sin with my thoughts… For those things may ne'er change, as long as I live…" I sighed and then smiled, no longer at myself; but at the stars Jehovah gave us so bright. I smiled for my love…

As I walked over to my bed, and lay back down, clear and brisk thoughts filled my mind, no longer selfish or unworthy. I knew they were true and belonging. Her face, her smile, her beauty, kept streaming through my mind…

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

Clear became my thoughts, as long as I stood awake. I don't know what possessed me to stand in the middle of the empty park alone. I felt drawn by the beauty of the lake. The reflection of the moon in the water's depths, mirrored at me. It made me smirk with happiness. I sat down, just inches from the chilling water. I watched the moon's gravity made little waves, and rocked it back and forth. It reminded me of him… that made me smile even more, nya! It also reminded me of earlier past. I still wasn't sure if my decision was pure. I kept thinking if sin still purged on my lips, and if false thinking, clouded my mind.

"Has it?" I asked myself, grasping tightly, my collared jacket. I let out a huge sigh as a flower petal hit my knee. I just blew it off and watched it as it calmly landed in the lake, floating abroad with beauty. I buried my chin into my knees and sat there. Has time chosen me as its victim? Am I merely an ant in civilization's plans for mankind? Is being a mew mew just a plot to be active instead of sitting around taking in all the evil acts and forms people partake of? Or am I just all part of that? I bit my lip as I clenched tighter my jacket's collar.

"It's just," I began, "It's just… He's so, wonderful." I smiled bigger at my words, "His smile, his eyes, and his wonderfully moist lips… Oh how I remember it all so ever clearly…" I let go of my collar and looked up into the darkened sky. It seemed as if the moon was shining more brightly tonight then in years. Was it shining down on me? Would it have a reason to? Was I even worthy of such? I bowed my head down as I just sat there…

* * *

**Keiichirou's P.O.V.**

The look they had in their eyes… It was so heart-warming. It made you want to be in love. As I watched them stare into each other's eyes, I even felt the intensity. It grew larger by the moment. Then, as their lips touched I felt their passion grow. It made me smile. As because, I know nothing ever so wonderful, would ne'er fall on me. Most likely pass over, like a summer storm with a light load. Then, as their lips released and they stared into each other's eye, gazing into nothingness… It then, hit me… Was I in love? With someone I need not to? Is life so treacherous to overcome my mind with senseless thoughts? That must be so, because I am in love… Not with someone so young, however, that was his. Mine own love, lies within an older sophisticated beauty.

"She's," I started, "She's gorgeous…" I grinned, trying not let out a laugh. It's unlike me to just come out with anything; however, it's just still hard to hide such ambiguous feelings. I sighed as I rest my head on the palm of my hand on the kitchen counter. It had to be at least around midnight…

Last I had checked Ryo was asleep in his room. He had been up earlier pacing the floor in the main room. He seemed so distracted, so mindless, needless to say. I guess it's none of my business to know, or ask. That's the sort of being he is. When he's ready to speak, he does. Otherwise it's useless trying to ask…

As I sit alone, I can't help but to think, what life would be like otherwise? Like almost a dream; what if the life I live currently doesn't exist, and that I'm just a figment in the mind of a reader or an author; maybe I am. Who knows anymore? Why am I thinking so deeply, right now? Maybe it's because I'm alone… If only, she, was here with me…

"Like that could ever happen, correct?" I smirked and looked up at the ceiling. I shouldn't even be worrying about myself. I should care about the mew mews and their future. How they could save mankind itself. That's me, always caring for someone else's prerogative; never mine own. Take this meaningless sword, and shove it through the darkest of hearts… Metaphorically, if that was only literal… I just sat there alone in the kitchen with my head bowed down…

**

* * *

**

**Zakuro's P.O.V.**

The night sky is so calm. There's a small brisk that wisps through my hair every time as it passes. It makes me think of all the meaningless purposes and prerogatives beings carry with them. Love. It's pointless. Nothing good ever comes out of it.

"Never." I stated, flipping my hair. I was sitting on a cushioned chair outside on my balcony. It had to be past midnight; there was a chill in the night that suggested it.I stared blankly at all the visible stars in the sky. They twinkled brightly, almost as if they were winking at me… As if… in a world with all these superficial freaks and geeks who pose to be someone they abhor so. How I loathe the desperation of this world. To think people even idolize me… Why would someone want to? Everyone thinks I'm so beautiful, that my life is perfect. I'm not a mindless Barbie, not like everyone thinks of me as… My body isn't perfect; my looks are not even being close to flawless.

"This world…" I glared out at the moon, almost as if I were lashing out at it with my words. The moon is probably the only true thing, in sight. Along with the sparkling stars… They're something to admire… I smiled at the sky. They are so flawless; so beautiful; to think Jehovah named all of them and remembers… The stars probably laugh at me, being a model in this world. Every time I'm in public, someone has to stare at me or smile so happily, just seeing me. Why am I so special to so many?

"I just don't know anymore…" I said and stood up out of my chair. I took in one last glimpse of the brightened moon and went back inside…

* * *

**Mint's P.O.V.**

"I hate me…" I said and buried my face into my soft, silk-covered pillow. As I sat up for a moment to breath, I glanced at the wet spot on my pillow where I had been crying before… It was still moist, and that was hours ago…

"Donoyouni?" I yelled at the wall. Dono- youni… I thought to myself. No one likes me, especially not Onee-chan. I can feel it whenever she enters into the room with me. All she ever does is correct my actions or speech. She never really talks to me; and I'm her biggest fan… I-I just want her to understand that. I just thought, when we found out she was a mew mew, like me, then I'd get to know her better, and like wise… Nothing ever wants to work out for my well-being, mentally. Everything else, I get. Whether it be the most costly herbal tea in the world, I always get it. A new leotard, I get it. The one thing I want most, though, I don't get… She pays more attention to that stupid cat girl, I never liked her, from the moment we first interacted; I abhorred her… However, Is till don't think she gets me. No one does. The only person I've ever been close to is Onee-san… but now, I hardly get to see him. He's always on business trips or doing something important. Hardly.

"Does anyone care?" I said to myself again. Sometimes the thing that lifts me up, I hate to admit, is Pudding-san. She's always so joyful… How does she do it? Having to baby-sit all her numerous siblings, and cook by herself… I just don't get it. I should be the happy one, but I am not.

"Why is this?" I asked once more, then buried my sobbing face into my pillow again…

**

* * *

**

**Pudding's P.O.V.**

"Sigh…" Today was a long day for me, na no da. Having to work in the mew mew café then coming home to a house full of siblings. I guess I do enjoy it sometimes. I absolutely don't abhor it, completely… Although, I wish sometimes I could actually have assistance. I haven't seen my papa in years. Sniff. I miss him… The thing is, no one knows that. They think I'm fine one my own, because I'm always so joyful and nice, as some beings describe. Am I really?

"I don't know…" I let out as I plopped onto my unmade bed. It was so soft and sunk in. I hadn't laid down all day, na no da… I sprawled out my arms and my legs imagining a day to myself. It seemed so wonderful and so perfect. It's not like that would ever exist. That's just a childish, useless dream, just a figment of my jumbled imagination. Dreams go nowhere… Not in this world at least. I just wish that there were someplace that existed that I could just drift away. I just want to be zoned out every now and then, and think about myself. I never get a chance to do that…

"I wish I did…" I whispered, careful not to wake the other children. The only being to ever make me feel wonderful is Taru-Taru… so, Kawaii. I smiled at my thoughts. I sighed as I turned over on my bed and closed my eyes, drifting away…End

_End of Phase One..._

* * *


End file.
